


The Pumpkin Patch

by f0rever15elf



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, Food mention, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Swearing, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: Fall is here and your new job at the local pumpkin patch brings someone unexpected into your life
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	The Pumpkin Patch

To call fall your favorite time of year would be the most understated understatement in the history of understatements. Summer is far too hot, and winter too cold (though you surely prefer that to the sweltering misery of melting the moment you cross your threshold). Spring is nice, you had your garden you could tend to and the mornings were still cool, but you would end the description at nice. Just nice. But fall? Oh, fall is where you _shine_. Oranges and reds and golds all swimming and swirling together in the changing leaves, the garlands run along porch banisters, the warm smell of cinnamon and nutmeg seemingly everywhere. Fall is cozy and warm, comfortable in its plush and over sized sweaters and knit gloves and beanies to fight off the subtle chill that begins to take the air. Fall is perfect, and really no one would ever change your mind on that.

This fall, you find yourself trying to make a little extra money between commissions for your store, taking up a job at the local pumpkin patch and corn maze. It’s a large property, owned by an elderly couple of semi-retired farmers. Mr. Arlington would always remind you that a farmer never truly retires until the day he goes to meet his maker, which would always receive a playful smack from his oh so patient wife. The two of them were quick to take you on, given how eager you seemed when they met you for coffee, figuring you would be the perfect person to meander the grounds, helping people as you saw them. So today, that’s what you do.

The sun shines brightly in the clear blue sky, the air crisp and carrying the smell of the autumn leaves. A light breeze tousles your hair which pokes out from under your beanie. It chills your nose and lips. You adjust your scarf around your neck before clasping your hands behind your back as you wander, smiling at the children running around with their pumpkins. Couples walk hand in hand through the common area, unoccupied hands holding steaming cups of cider or coco as they smile and laugh. Excited screams come from the maze as the supersizes are stumbled upon or the scavenger hunts are completed. You love it here, it’s truly a shame that this isn’t a year-round possibility.

Finding all things in order, you make your way to the pumpkin patch to see if anyone needs help deciding on the perfect gourd for their spooky jack-o-lantern. You slowly make your way up a row, checking the pumpkins as you go when you feel a tug on your coat tail. Looking over your shoulder, you see a little girl, no more than three, with some of the richest brown eyes you have ever seen. She peers up at you with wide, curious eyes, her pink gloved hand shoved in her mouth. With a smile, you turn and crouch down in front of her, her bright eyes never leaving your face.

“Well hello there, sweet little thing. Are you lost? Did you wander off from your mama and papa?” You reach out to tuck a curl of unruly hair behind her ear. She doesn’t say anything, just watching you as drool coats her mitten. “We should find your parents, I’m sure they’re worried.” You stand, bending low enough to hold your hand out to the adorable little child. She takes your hand without a moment’s hesitation, following you out of the patch

“Mia?! MIA?!” A deep, frantic voice calls out over and over and your head swivels to find the source of the sound before looking at the little girl.

“Is your name Mia?” you ask, hoping she would say something or nod at the very least. You let out a sigh of relief when she does.

“Daddy!” she squeaks from behind her glove. She points and your eyes follow over to a man running through the grounds, absolutely frantic.

“Well, this simply won’t do.” You crouch down and hold out your arms for the little girl. “Let’s go get your daddy, ok sweet thing?” She nods, wrapping her arms around you as you hoist her up, resting her on your hip. Kids were fast little things, but you have the significant height advantage as you make your way to the frantic parent. “Excuse me, sir?” You call and the man skids to a stop, identical brown eyes to the little girl in your arms filled with a soul wrenching fear lock on to you. He visibly relaxes when he sees the child in your arms, closing the distance in only a handful of strides.

“Mia! Oh thank God!” He reaches to take the little girl from you, the panic in his voice subsiding. “Sweetheart I was so worried, you can’t just wander off on me like that.” She reaches for him, resting her head on his shoulder once she is safely in his arms.

“She found me over at the pumpkin patch. She’s an adorable little girl.” You smile, folding your hands behind your back again as the man fusses with his daughter for a moment before looking back to you. The relief and gratitude in those warm eyes of his makes your heart do a little flip flop in your chest, your cheeks starting to heat up.

“Thank you so much for getting a hold of her and bringing her back to me. I don’t know what I would do if I had lost her.” He presses a kiss to the top of the girl’s head, her eyes still trained on you.

“Kids get excited here quite a bit. I’ve had to help coral several back to their parents. You wouldn’t believe how many get lost in the corn.” You chuckle, heart warming when he flashes you the most handsome smile you have ever seen.

“All the same, thank you. Oh, ah, sorry, I don’t mean to be rude. My name is Francisco.” He holds a weathered looking hand out to you and you take it, shaking it firmly. His grip is incredibly strong, contrast to how soft his eyes look. You offer your name in return and he smiles, repeating it. “That’s a beautiful name, it really is.” He opens his mouth to say something when he’s interrupted by his phone chiming. “Ah, sorry.” A quick check of his phone and he sighs, looking to you apologetically. “I’m sorry, I gotta split. Gotta get this little trouble maker to her mother’s house for the week.” You nod, still offering your own gentle smile, waving to Mia.

“Bye-bye, you sweet thing.” Mia waves back at you, earning a chuckle from Francisco.

“I’d say she’s taken a liking to you already. It was nice meeting you. Stay warm!” He waves before turning to make his way out of the patch, talking with Mia the whole way. It was…the cutest thing you think you have ever seen. You watch him as he leaves, wondering if you may ever happen upon him again before returning to work. Time to check for lost children in the corn maze.

The days go by same as they always do. Children laughing and screaming, the air growing ever cooler as the season marches on. Try as you might to distract yourself with pumpkin carving sessions, or discussions over why maple spice was far superior to pumpkin spice, you can’t seem to get Francisco out of your mind. His warm, kind eyes linger in your thoughts, and the memory of his smile drives the chill from your bones. A smile is near constant on your face as you go about your days, and it doesn’t go unnoticed. Mrs. Arlington is always poking at you, desperate to know what has you so giddy, but you always play it off as enjoying the season, excitement for Halloween and Thanksgiving keeping that smile on your face. You know she doesn’t believe you, but after her fourth or fifth time asking, she finally relents.

The sky is gray today, dreary clouds blocking out the sun and making it far colder than it typically is. The promise of inclement weather has kept most folks at home today, not wanting to chance a storm, and you can’t say you blame them. Wet and cold is a terrible combination. Deciding to make your rounds one final time before moving inside for the day, you set out towards the patch, nudging overly excited vines out of your way, smiling as you think of that little girl Mia grabbing your coat just about here. She really did look so much like her father. And that was most certainly not a bad thing. Your brow furrows when you start to see dark spots appearing on the soil, hoping the rain would have held out just a little bit longer. You cut your rounds short, turning to head back to the barn and maybe grab a cup of coco to warm you through. Your brisk pace turns into an all out sprint, articulated with a high pitched scream as the sky opens up, soaking you through in no time at all.

When you finally make it back to the barn, you’re drenched and shivering from the water and the unrelenting breeze. In a word, you’re miserable. Grumbling through chattering teeth, you make your way to the coco station, not paying attention to anyone around you, set on driving this cold from your bones.

“You look like a drowned rat!” Michelle gasps from behind the counter.

“Thanks, it’s the n-new look for the s-season.” The sarcasm in your voice is layered on thick and she just rolls her eyes with a chuckle.

“The Mrs. might let you go home to change. You don’t need to be working like that, you’ll get sick.” She moves to start making your coco for you as you step to the side, waiting. The idea was tantalizing, maybe you would ask to just go home for the day and sit in front of your fire. Another shiver wracks your body and you wrap your arms tightly around yourself with a little sniffle. Yeah, you need to go home. “I’ll be right with you sir!” Michelle calls as she finishes up your drink, handing it off to you.

“Sure, no problem.” You freeze at the voice, mid-way turned around to leave. There was no mistaking it, it was Francisco. Looking back over your shoulder, you can’t help but smile at him. _He really is handsome,_ you think, taking a sip of the warm chocolate. He rocks back on his heels, hands in his pockets as he looks around, his eyes landing on you. “Oh! Hey!” A smile splits his lips that is quickly replaced with a look of concern that has him quickly shedding his coat, walking over to you. “You’re soaked! Did you get caught in the rain?” Even his frown is adorable, that’s just straight up not fair. He quickly flicks his coat around you, pulling it as snug as he can.

“Y-you don’t n-need to do this! I-it’ll get w-wet!” you protest, trying to shrug out of it, but he grabs the front, holding it around you.

“And if you don’t get dry and warm, you’ll get sick. Which is a far bigger problem, in my opinion.”

You open your mouth to reply to him when you’re interrupted by Mrs. Arlington coming up behind him. “Goodness gracious child! Why the devil were you out in the rain!” You and Francisco both turn your attention to the old woman who currently has her hands rested squarely on her hips, a disapproving and worried frown on her lips.

“M-making my rounds, Mrs. A.” Francisco’s eyes look between the two of you for a moment before he speaks up.

“Ma’am, I think she needs to go home and change. She won’t stop shivering.” The evident concern in Francisco’s voice warmed you more than the drink in your hands has been able to, and you can’t help but smile a bit.

“I’d think you’re right, young man. Go on home, youngin’, get warm. Take the rest of the day to get that cold from your bones.”

“But-”

“None of that. Go on and get. Your job will still be here tomorrow, we can hold down the fort for now.” She nods in finality before turning to go about her business, leaving you there with your jaw hanging open. Francisco chuckles, shaking his head.

“That’s a woman who knows she’s in charge. Reminds me of a drill sergeant I once knew.” You glance back up at him, shivering again. “Let’s get you to your car, ok?” Finally at a loss for words, you nod, deciding that fighting anyone else today wouldn’t be worth it. “I gotta say, this wasn’t how I was envisioning running into you again,” he chuckles as he leads you to the parking lot, sharing an umbrella with you. Where had he even been carrying that?

“And how _were_ you imagining it?” You can’t hide the smile in your voice as you ask, and he huffs, sounding slightly bashful.

“Well, I was gonna try and be smooth. Bring you a drink while you were out wandering or something. I was sort of making it up as I went.” A laugh bubbles from your throat and you shake your head, for a moment all but forgetting how absolutely freezing you are. How awkwardly adorable. You lead him up to your car, fishing your keys out of your little purse before moving to shrug off the coat. “Hey, keep it till you get home, ok? I know where to find you to get it back.” He winks and a heat rushes to your cheeks.

“A-are you sure? I hate to impose like this.”

“I promise it’s fine. I have other coats.” He returns your smile as you turn to unlock your door, slipping inside, all the while Francisco holding the umbrella so you don’t get even wetter.

“Thank you, Francisco. Really.”

“Call me Frankie,” he grins. “My friends all call me Frankie.”

“Frankie.” You like the way his name rolls off your lips, and so does he, the tips of his ears turning even redder. “Thank you. I’ll make sure to let this dry out properly before I bring it in next.”

He waves his hand, stepping back from your door with a smile as you shut it, smiling back at him. He really was the definition of comforting. The smile quickly falls from your face however, as you try to start your car. The turn of your key does nothing but cause a clicking sound, the engine not turning over. The lights come on, but nothing else. …Fuck. You try one more time, and nothing but the clicking sound. You drop your head against the steering wheel, letting out a groan that comes from the very depths of your soul. Of all the days for car trouble.

The soft tap at your window distracts you for a moment and you turn your head, still resting on the steering wheel, just enough to see Frankie standing there. You sit up, opening the door. “Starter’s shot,” you say simply, and he blinks.

“I was…going to tell you that’s what that sounded like.” He watches as you pull out your phone, his mind moving a mile a minute. “Hey uh…I have the stuff to fix it…We can come back tomorrow when it isn’t raining and I can help? Just need to go to the parts house and get a starter for your make and model.” You glance up at him, thumb hovering over the call button for the tow company.

“You…are you sure about that? I really couldn’t ask you to do something like that, it’s such an inconvenience.” You have to admit, seeing him again tomorrow would be nice…it would give you a chance to watch him work, and you have always enjoyed watching people in their element.

“It’s really not a problem. I have tomorrow off.” He smiles, holding his hand out for you to help you out of the car. “I can give you a ride home, if you’d like.” You take his offered hand with a smile, staying close to him under the umbrella as you shut your own car door.

“Frankie, you really are way too kind.”

“I consider that the highest of complements. Now come on, you really shouldn’t be out in weather like this being soaked to the bone.”

“You aren’t going to let me fight you on this, are you?”

“Absolutely not.” The grin on his face takes your breath away for a moment, and you can’t help but return it, following along close to him as he leads you over to his truck, opening the door for you. He shuts the door after you, hurrying along to his own side before asking for directions back to your place. “You know, you only live a few minutes away from where I do, funny enough.”

Relief washes over you at his words. “Oh, good! I was worried I would live on the exact opposite side of town from you or something.”

“I mean, even if you did, I’d still drive you. I planned to be at the patch for a while today, and Mia is with her mom.” He throws a lopsided smile your way before focusing back on the road, cranking the heat once the engine warms back up. You lean your head against the window, watching the water roll off the glass as Frankie drives along the old road leading to your house.

“So, what will you be doing since your plans for the day were thwarted by nature?” You flash Frankie a grin, relaxing as you warm up finally.

His fingers gently tap the steering wheel and he purses his lips in thought. “You know, I’m really not sure. Maybe I’ll watch a rerun of a game with a beer or something.” He glances your way for just a moment before looking back at the road, a silent question hanging in the air as he slows through the old neighborhood.

“Third on the left, with the big maple tree,” you say off hand, thinking over his reply. “You can park in the driveway.” He nods and pulls in, killing the engine before grabbing the umbrella and coming around to you again. You smile as you hop out, your feet splashing in the puddles on your drive. The cold chills you through far quicker than the warmth of Frankie’s car drove it from you and it causes a frown to tug at your lips as Frankie escorts you to your door. Under the cover of your patio, he lets the umbrella drop and you turn to smile up at him after you have the door open. “Thank you, Frankie. For everything today. It honestly means so much to me that you’d help someone out you barely know like this.”

He rubs the back of his neck nervously and flashes you that lopsided smile. “Like I said, it isn’t a problem. And…well…I was hoping we could maybe change that ‘barely know’ status? I mean, I’d like to get to know you better.” Your heart kicks into a sprint at his suggestion, lips pulling back up into a small smile.

Fighting to keep the tremble of excitement from your voice, you reply with a soft “I’d like that.” You don’t miss the excited little bounce he does, lighting up like a kid on Christmas. You bite your lip, looking down to think for a moment before looking back up to him. “Would you…like to come inside? I have Mrs. Arlington’s cider I can warm up, and a fireplace to help get rid of the chill.” You gesture with your thumb back over your shoulder, your heart pounding in your ears. “We could put a movie on or something?” When he doesn’t reply right away, you get worried, fearing you’ve overstepped too quickly.

“I mean…are you sure?” His voice is laced with excitement and a dash of disbelief, shoulders hunched forward ever so slightly, as if waiting for you to retract the offer. The way his brows arch up over his soft brown eyes makes your heart stutter.

“Only if you’re comfortable with it. But I figure…you came all the way to the patch to see me,” your lip quirks up a bit more, “I figure I could at least give you a chance to shoot your shot.” You turn and head inside, slipping your wet shoes off by the door before looking back over your shoulder, eyebrow arched in question. Frankie watches you for a minute before taking a hesitant step through the doorway, closing the door behind him. You crack a wide smile, taking his hand to pull him into your cozy little home. Mrs. Arlington had given you your pick of the tiny decorative pumpkins for a ridiculously cheep price, so they were scattered around your living room area, accented by the fall leaf garlands that draped over every exposed surface. Fall themed fairy lights lined the windows, and your favorite soft throws were draped haphazardly over the couch. Frankie takes it all in with wide eyes, making a mental note to decorate more for the holidays when he invites you over.

You clearing your throat breaks him from his day dream and he zeros in on you. “I have a bunch of movies we could watch. They’re all under the TV in the cabinet. Why don’t you look through them while I go change?”

“Sure, that sounds good.” He fidgets with the ball cap on top of his head before rolling up the sleeves of his flannel. “Do you want me to like…start the fireplace or something?” His voice is hesitant as he gestures to the small fireplace and equally small stack of wood.

“If you don’t mind. I’ll be down in a few minutes. Make yourself at home!” With a smile, you bolt upstairs, leaving a flustered Frankie standing in the middle of your living room. Excitement courses through your veins at the thought of the handsome man waiting for you downstairs. Sure, this is an unconventional first date, but you’ll take what you can get! You giggle to yourself as you change into a pair of fleece pants and an over sized sweater before heading back down to rejoin him.

You find him sitting in front of your TV, two CD cases in his hands as he deliberates. When he hears you entering the room, he turns to you and holds them up. “I have a dilemma.” Your eyes flick between the two movies he has in his hands; Beetlejuice and My Big Fat Greek Wedding.

“I never pinned your for a rom-com type of guy, Frankie.” You tug the sleeves of the sweater over your hands and bring one hand up to rest it under your chin. “Given the season, let’s watch Beetlejuice first.” He nods, setting up the TV for the movie as you head to the kitchen and doing his best to calm down how fast his heart is racing sing you bundled up so adorably. “Do you like cider?” You call, pulling out two mugs. “I have Mrs. Arlington’s special cider.”

“You really are the inside man to get all the goodies, aren’t you?” He chuckles, and you hear the sound of wood softly thunking together as he prepares the fireplace. “Yeah, I like cider. I’ll take some, if you’re offering. Or are you just planning to tease me with a cup of your own while I watch on forlornly?”

“Caught me red handed!” You laugh, pouring two mugs and tossing them in the microwave.

“Absolutely savage,” he calls. You hear a little bit of grumbling before a cheer of success right as the timer goes off. Grabbing the mugs from the microwave, you turn just in time to see Frankie pop up with a smile. “The fire’s lit! All the living room is missing is you!”

Your cheeks flush at the phrase and a smile graces your lips, handing the cup to him. “You’re a smooth talker for someone who was flying by the seat of his pants earlier.” He chuckles, taking the offered cup from you.

“Well, when all you do is fly by the seat of your pants, it pays to be a smooth talker.” Articulating his reply with a wink and a grin, he waits for you to take a seat first before taking a spot next to you, keeping a respectable distance. Grabbing your fluffiest throw blanket, you snuggle into the couch as Frankie takes the remote, starting up the movie before settling in with is own mug. The smell of cinnamon, nutmeg, and allspice permeates the room, and the sound of the crackling fire lulls you into a glorious sense of comfort. Frankie lays one arm against the back of the sofa, sipping slowly from his mug as he watches the film.

As the film progresses, you find yourself more and more unable to focus on what is going on on the screen, instead choosing to focus on the man beside you. Your eyes trace along his face, taking in the smile lines at the corner of his eye and the slight upturn to his lips. He has a distinct arch to his nose that suits him, and the hair that peeks out from under that weathered ball cap is a soft brown with gentle curls. It’s clear where his daughter gets hers from. Scruff runs along his jaw, something you had never really cared for before, but on Frankie it looks marvelous. Your eyes continue down his jaw to his neck and shoulders, broad underneath the dark green flannel he wears. As your eyes work their way back up, you realize Frankie seems to have lost interest in the movie as well, his eyes on you, studying you in a similar manner.

When had the two of you gotten so close? What had started as several inches of room between the two of you was non-existent anymore. Your legs pressed together, separated only by the throw over your lap and his arm had at some point come to lay across your shoulders. Warm chocolate eyes deeper than any you have seen lock on your own and you feel the air leave your lungs at the intensity in them. His eyes flit from yours to your lips and back again, a silent question that has you leaning in closer and closer to him until you can feel his breath ghosting over your lips. Ever so gently he presses his lips to yours in a chaste kiss, lingering for just a moment before pulling back, gauging your reaction. Your eyelids flutter back open, your slightly parted lips twitching up into a small smile.

“Was that…ok?” he whispers, as if a noise too loud would shatter absolutely everything here.

“Yes,” you breathe, your own eyes flitting to his lips and back to his eyes. Instantly, his lips are pressed back to yours, his hand coming to cup your cheek gently as he holds your lips to his. His lips are warm and soft against your own, moving in time with yours in the most pleasurable of manners. It feels electric, sending goosebumps across your skin. Your eyes slip shut again as you turn in your seat to better kiss him, reaching up to trace your fingers along his jaw, reveling in the feeling of him shivering under your caress.

After what feels like forever and far too short a time simultaneously, Frankie pulls away, leaving you breathless. His eyes are so bright as they roam over you face, taking in every inch of you. “You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, you know,” he whispers, his hand still cupping your cheek with an unparalleled tenderness. You preen under his praise, grinning and giggling as you lean into his touch. “That giggle will be the death of me,” he grins as he leans in to peck your lips once more. Your hands travel down from his jaw to play with the front of his flannel, biting your lip as you look down for a minute. “Something the matter?” His sweet and tender voice immediately draws your gaze back up and you shake your head.

“No, nothing’s wrong. I’m just…happy. I’m really happy. And I like this. A lot.”

“Well good, because I like it too. And I’d like to do it more, if you’d have me.” You nod rapidly at his suggestion and his hand travels to your chin, lifting it to kiss you tenderly once more. Once your lips are connected, his hands travel to your hips, pulling you into his lap. Your arms drape over his shoulders, holding yourself to him as your lips move together languidly. No rush, no hurry, just the pure joy and comfort of newfound lovers.

~~~~

“Mia, stay out of the corn!” you call, waddling after your seven year old as best you could with your swollen belly. The little girl giggles, ducking into the stalks. “I swear, that girl is more mischievous than her father.” You pause with a little gasp, placing your hand on the side of your belly, waiting. When another kick comes, you smile. Oh how you love that feeling.

“Where are my two favorite ladies in the whole wide world?” You hear Frankie’s voice from inside the barn and Mia squeals, running from the stalks of corn with twigs in her hair.

“Daddy daddy daddy!! Ma and I are playing hide and seek!” For only seven, the girl was louder than anything. She giggles excitedly as Frankie hoists her up, spinning her around. The adoration in his eyes when he looks to his little girl, now living full time with the two of you, is nearly unparalleled. It’s matched only by the look in his eyes when he looks at you. So full of love and wonder and desire, it never ceases to make your heart stutter. Frankie sets the girl down to scamper off to whatever it is that catches her attention before making his way over to you. He pulls you into his arms, pressing a sweet, loving kiss to your lips as a hand runs over your stomach. He’s just in time to catch another kick, and you fall in love with him all over again when his eyes light up at the feeling.

“We’re gonna have a busy baby. He’s been kicking all day.”

“Already giving mama a hard time, hm?” As if in reply, the baby kicks again and you both laugh as you lace your hand through his, your wedding bands glinting in the light that washes over the pumpkin patch where the two of you met.

“He’s going to have your rambunctious streak,” you giggle, pressing a kiss to his jaw as he looks over at Mia, making what is clearly a very calculated decision of which pumpkin would be superior for her jack-o-lantern. Frankie laughs, resting his head on your shoulder as he holds your from behind

“He will be absolutely perfect, my love,” he murmurs, hand rubbing soothing circles on your belly. “Just like you.” Your heart swells with so much love for this man, you fear it may burst. You lean back against him and close your eyes, taking in the smells and sounds of the farm patch. Oh, how you adore fall.


End file.
